


Jealousy

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non dovrebbe essere geloso di Cersei, non ne ha alcun motivo si dice Jaime ogni volta che si incontrano





	Jealousy

Non dovrebbe essere geloso di Cersei, non ne ha alcun motivo si dice Jaime ogni volta che si incontrano.

Sa fin troppo bene dei sentimenti che sua sorella, la sua gemella, prova nei suoi confronti ma allo stesso l’idea che Cersei debba dividere il letto con Robert lo disgusta. Lui è suo marito, è il re ed è forse l’uomo più odioso che Jaime abbia mai conosciuto. Pensare a lui e Cersei lo fa stare male, uno come Robert non merita una donna come Cersei, lei è degna solo di lui.

Nei loro incontri evita sempre di parlarne, non hanno mai abbastanza tempo e non vuole certamente sprecarlo a parlare, non quando di fronte a sé c’è una donna bellissima e sensuale come Cersei, pronta a concedersi a lui senza alcun freno. Lei gli appartiene, e lui è suo, è così semplice ed evidente si dice ogni volta prima di spingerla sul letto, finiranno dannati ma almeno saranno insieme, il corpo di sua sorella è come se fosse nato per unirsi al suo, per fondersi con lui, e forse è questo che volevano gli Dei, che tornassero a essere uniti come lo erano stati tanto tempo prima.

Cersei sa bene che Jaime non ha alcun motivo di essere geloso.

Robert è solo il pallido simulacro di un marito, pur avendo lui preferisce le puttane ea lei sta bene così, anzi per lei è molto meglio così dato che può avere Jaime in pace. Suo fratello non ha alcun motivo per essere geloso in quanto sono anni che Robert non la tocca ma è meglio che non lo scopra, quando pensa di essere in competizione con Robert allora Jaime è deciso a dare il meglio di sé. I suoi baci si fanno più infuocati, le mani più curiose e la sua passione la inebria; la fa sentire amata, rispettata, adorata, non come regina ma come donna e lei adora quella sensazione. Jaime sa sempre come farla godere, che si tratti di una notte o di pochi istanti rubati durante il giorno.

Porta lentamente le mani sulla schiena di lui, la tentazione sarebbe quella di graffiarlo a sangue, marchiarlo come suo e godere di quella sensazione ma sa bene che non può, che nessuno deve sapere di lui e ora il problema è Jon Arryn, il vecchio è abbastanza furbo da aver intuito la verità pensa Cersei Lannister prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito. È anche il suo ultimo pensiero decente perchè poi Jaime comincia a succhiarle e leccarle i seni con desiderio, le mani che le accarezzano l’interno coscia con sempre maggior bramosia. Jaime sa come farla godere, sa come darle brividi di piacere e gemiti di puro godimento, è l’unico capace di farla sentire così bene … e se per farlo deve mentire allora è dispostissima a farlo pensò mentre muove il bacino per incoraggiarlo, ha bisogno di lui, ha bisogno che la penetri, che sia dentro di lei dimostrandole che loro sono destinati a fondersi in un unico corpo, unici e indivisibili, gemelli in tutto e per tutto, amanti e innamorati.

Jaime si muove con forza nel momento in cui entra di lei, se potesse si prenderebbe con calma il suo piacere, facendola godere ogni singolo istante e godendosi ogni suo ansito ma non possono, non possono mai. Vorrebbe restare per sempre dentro di lei, avvolto nel calore del suo corpo e cullato dal movimento dei suoi fianchi ma come sempre non hanno mai abbastanza tempo, e inoltre deve dimostrarle di essere migliore di Robert, non è geloso ma … il pensiero di saperla con lui fa miracoli ai suoi lombi.

Cersei vorrebbe prolungare quei momenti ma sa bene di avere dei doveri e soprattutto adesso hanno un problema, motivo per cui tra un gemito e l’altro cerca di far capire a suo fratello che hanno un problema, che tutto quello che hanno potrebbe svanire da un istante all’altro e devono fare qualcosa, anche se è difficile parlare mentre sente l’apice del godimento avvicinarsi sempre di più Jaime per fortuna è sempre riuscito a capirla, motivo per cui le sue spinte si fanno sempre più veloci e audaci, Cersei capisce bene quanto anche lui vorrebbe godere ma non hanno tempo, dopo … dopo avranno tutto il tempo del mondo si dice prima di sentire il piacere montare dentro di lei, solo Jaime sa farla sentire così, solo il suo gemello conosce alla perfezione ogni singola parte del suo corpo. Sentire i muscoli interni di sua sorella stringersi attorno alla sua erezione, massaggiarlo e quasi intrappolarlo è troppo per Jaime che finalmente raggiunge l’apice del godimento riversandosi dentro di lei. Non importa a nessuno delle possibili conseguenze, ce ne sono ben tre all’interno della Fortezza Rossa e nessuno ha mai sospettato nulla. Mentre cerca di riprendere fiato Cersei Lannister, regina dei Sette Regni si dice che devono assolutamente occuparsi di quel problema e soprattutto fare in modo che Robert non sospetti nulla, non ha tempo per gelosie e scenate al momento, forse dopo, perché no?

 


End file.
